


D значит "Диана"

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, портрет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Примечание: фон как отсылка к заданию D-Team: Suppression.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	D значит "Диана"

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: фон как отсылка к заданию D-Team: Suppression.

  
[Полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/4c/af/U6yHbYjg_o.jpg)


End file.
